Daphne Moon Would You Marry Me Again
by Pat2Trivia4Me
Summary: Niles proposes to Daphne all over again. This time, he proposes a big wedding to renew their vows. Will this beautiful ceremony take place without a glitch or will there be something that will shake Niles to his very core? Whatever happens, Niles and Daphne will always be there for each other.
1. Chapter 1

_Daphne Moon… Would You Marry Me… Again by Patrick Councilor_

Daphne lifted her head gently from her pillow and reached over to her husband's slide of the bed to find him missing. The morning sun lit the room in a warm glow. She looked about, but Niles was not there. "Niles?" she called out, but there was no reply.

She swung her legs around to slip her fuzzy slippers on. After donning her robe, she made her way into David's room, yet he wasn't in his bed. There was something in the air: a sweet heavenly scent.

Making her way downstairs, she found the room filled with bouquets of flowers. Niles was sitting at the table feeding David his breakfast. "Niles, what is the meaning of this?" She descended the stairs.

"Daphne." He gently set David down to sit on the rug with his sippy cup of juice. He went over and gave her a hug. "Good morning darling."

"Where did all of these flowers come from?"

He broke their embrace. "Here Daph, come sit down." He lead her over to the chair where he had her sit. He dropped to one knee. "Daphne Moon… would you marry me… again?"

She leaned over and brushed her lips across his. "Of course, I'll marry you again. But Niles, why would you want to marry me a fourth time?"

His eye brow raised. "A fourth time? We married in Vegas and at the Justice of the Peace. Where are you getting the third unification?"

"You're forgetting the wedding for Alice. She was so excited to be the flower girl, we had to have another go-about."

Niles smiled. "That's right, we did. Dad performed the ceremony."

"I suppose that one wasn't official. But Niles, why now? What brought this on? I mean, we've been married for four years now."

"Daphne, it's because I fall more deeper in love with you every day. I look at you and you still take my breath away. Because when you look at me, my heart still skips a beat. Because when you touch me, you warm my skin and your smile melts my heart away. I love you so. I woke up last night and I couldn't sleep. Over by the window, I watched you for the longest time. The moon light fell across you and that's when I knew I wanted to marry you all over again. I loved eloping in Vegas, but I want to marry you all over again. A love like ours deserves a big wedding; holding nothing back."

She kissed him again. "You are a dear man. I love you."

"I love you too."

"But Niles, how did you get all of these flowers here so quickly?"

"David and I went down to Pike's Market. I woke up at eleven last night when I decided to pop the question, so this morning, we picked up eleven bouquets with eleven different flowers in each. From roses and orchids to violets and daffodils."

"Oh Niles." She stood with him to hug him so tightly. "I would marry you anytime, anyplace, in front of anyone." She let out a little scream mixed with some laughter. "We have some planning to do."

"Yes," Niles replied.

"When would you like to… re-tie the knot?"

"Well… let's plan for about a month. That will allow us sufficient time to get everybody together."

"My family?"

"Yes, we'll fly all of them in."

She hugged him and kissed him.

"I was thinking of asking Frasier to be my best man. We could fly out to see him this weekend and spring the news on him."

"If it's all the same, you head over. I have a lot of planning to start and I'll watch over David. You go have some bonding time with your brotha."

"Are you sure?"

"Of course. Tonight, we go see Ronee and Dad to tell them and then go see Roz."

"Perfect." He kissed her cheek and then glanced at his watch. "Oh, look at the time. I've got to get running. I'll pick up some champagne on the way home tonight."

She reached out and stopped him from getting away. She slowly wrapped her arms around him and brought their lips together. It was a kiss that would steal the time of Nile's work day.


	2. Chapter 2

_Daphne Moon… Would You Marry Me… Again by Patrick Councilor_

The plane started its decent into Chicago. A smile crossed Niles face as he thought of how they had Dad, Ronee, Roz, Sean, and Alice over for dinner the night after he proposed to Daphne. He thought of how their faces lit up when they told them the news. Daphne recalled how he had called her "Daphne Moon" when he proposed again when it should have been "Daphne Crane". Everyone laughed so when Dad announced that if Daphne would have hyphenated her name, she would have forever been known as "The Moon Crane". Niles couldn't help but smile. It would make a great title for a love story. They asked if he and Daphne were going to go on a second honeymoon. Niles replied, "Of course, we've already been married twice and have only had one honeymoon. We need to balance out that ratio."

He couldn't stop smiling. He looked down at the pamphlets they had gotten from the travel agent. They had it narrowed down to a handful of places to go on their second honeymoon. He had ones on Hawaii, Bora Bora, Canes, Seychelles and Australia in his hand. He tucked them in his jacket pocket. With the plane on approach for landing, he thought it was best not to get his brief case out to tuck the pamphlets back into it.

They agreed to watch David while Niles and Daphne went on their second honeymoon. Martin and Ronee would have him first, then Roz, her boyfriend Sean and Alice would watch him.

Niles thought of their first real kiss. It was at the ball that Daphne had given him the dancing lessons for. What an elegant night that was.

The plane landed and taxied to the gate. Niles was excited to see his brother again. He impatiently waited for the seat belt light to extinguish. Finally, they disembarked and the crowd of passengers headed for the baggage claim area.

Frasier and Charlotte would be waiting for him. Oh, how he'd have to tell them how Daphne's face lit up so when she came down stairs and found all of the flowers.

There was Frasier standing next to Charlotte waving his way. Niles made his way over. He shook hands with his brother that somehow ended in a hug and then he hugged his sister-in-law.

"How was your flight?" she asked.

"It actually seemed to take forever and the landing was a bit eventful."

"Well," Frasier toned in. "They don't call it the windy city for nothing."

Niles wanted to tell them everything, but he didn't want to do it in the crowded airport. He had only his brief case and a carry on, so they headed straight for the car.

When they reached the car, Charlotte noted, "Daphne has been calling. She's been trying to reach you."

"Thank you Charlotte. I'll turn my cell phone on now. You don't mind me calling her while we're in route do you?"

"Of course not," Frasier said as he took his brief case and bag to place in the trunk of the car.

Once they were buckled in and on their way, Niles phoned home. "Daphne, my love. I just landed."

"Did you tell Frasa and Charlotte yet?"

"No, not yet. We're just leaving the airport."

"Niles, there was a man that came by looking for you."

"Yes, he was very well dressed and insisted on speaking with you."

"Oh, did he leave a name?"

"Mr. Brenshot. Do you know this man? He seemed rather pushy."

"I'm sorry about that my love. Brenshot… Brenshot… no, I can't say that that name rings a bell. Did he say his visit was pertaining?"

"He wouldn't tell me. He said he had to speak to you in person."

"Well use the door's peep-hole next time and if he comes back, only speak to him through the door. There is no reason anyone should be abrupt with you."

"Do you know what this is about?"

"I have a good idea. A few weeks ago, I ordered two cases of Château-Branaire Ducru St-Julien Bordeaux. When I went to pick up my order, Raphael was very insistent that I ordered three cases. When I refused to purchase the third, he became outraged. He threatened that this was not the end of that ordeal. Mr. Brenshot is probably his litigator he has released on me as a scare tactic. There is nothing to be concerned about. Frasier and I have spent enough at his store over the years to put his grandchildren through college. It's just an intimidation strategy. If he leaves a number, I will gladly meet with him when I return."

"If you say so Niles. Have fun with your brotha and don't worry about me. If this bloke returns, I'll show 'im who's boss."

"That's my girl. I love you so and miss you."

"Miss you too love. I was able to schedule the church and reserve the reception area, but the church would like us to come in for a talk."

"Well done Daphne. I'll help you with everything upon my return."

"You're such a good man Niles. I can't wait to see you again."

"And I you. I love you Daphne."

"I love you too."

Something was bothering Niles. The Montana was a secure building. How did Mr. Brenshot gain access to the building without authorization from someone within? He shook it off. Daphne would listen to him and not open the door for him again.

"Is everything okay at home Niles?" Frasier asked politely.

Niles smiled. "Oh yes, never better."

It wasn't long after the phone call that Charlotte pulled the car up to their house where they helped Niles inside with his bags.

"Sherry Niles?" Frasier asked.

"That would be splendid, but first, I have some news to share."

Frasier stopped short of getting the sherry. "What is it Niles?"

He smiled from ear to ear. "Daphne and I are getting re-married."

"Hey!" Frasier and Charlotte gave his solid hugs. "That is good news. I think this calls for some champagne." Frasier headed into the kitchen.

Charlotte gave Niles another hug and a kiss on the cheek. "That is wonderful news. Daphne must be so excited."

"Oh yes, she is."

Frasier returned with three empty glasses and a bottle of champagne on a silver tray. He set the tray down and handed Niles the bottle. "Niles, would you do the honors?"

He took the bottle and loosened the wire clasp from around the cork. "We're having a full blown wedding this time and Frasier, I'd like you to be my best man."

Frasier's jaw dropped open for a moment as he took the news in. "Niles, I would be honored to be your best man."

Niles popped the cork and it went flying across the room. Frasier and Charlotte held out their glasses to help Niles avoid the champagne from bubbling over.


	3. Chapter 3

_Daphne Moon… Would You Marry Me… Again by Patrick Councilor_

Niles leaned forward in his leather wing back chair toward the lady on the couch in his office. "Mrs. Prindel you have to stick up to your husband if things are going to get better. Take a moment and think of what you want to say. Get it clear in your mind and tell him with a clear and honest approach. Don't let him interrupt. Ask him to hear you out. Can you do that?"

She slowly nodded.

"Promise yourself. If you cannot do this, you're just lying to yourself."

She nodded more confidently this time. "I will Doctor Crane."

"Let him know that marriage is give-and-take and it is based on trust. Let him know how strongly you feel that the toilet paper be replaced so that it hangs over from the top."

"Thank you Doctor Crane. I can do this."

He checked his watch. "We're a little ahead of the end of our session, but I think this is a good stopping point."

"Very good Doctor Crane. And thank you so much. You are good."

"You are the one making the progress. You are the one that's good." He went over to his calendar. "So Mrs. Prindel, I'll see you a week from Tuesday."

"Thank you." She got up and left his office.

Niles took some more notes and then put his notes in her file and filed them away. He leaned back in his chair.

He thought of how the time was flying. In less than three weeks, he'd be renewing his vows with the love of his life and taking a week's vacation. Frasier is such a great brother. He has been calling every other day to try to help with the wedding plans. He'll be flying in for the week prior to the wedding. Daphne has been so wonderful with the wedding details. All of the plane tickets for her family have been purchased and they all managed to put their lives on hold to attend.

He pushed his inner calm. "Has my next patient arrived?"

"No Dr. Crane. Not yet," his secretary announced.

He pulled his cell phone from his jacket pocket. He had some time to check in with Daphne. He dialed and waited for an answer when his secretary made another announcement. "Dr. Crane, there is a Mr. Brenshot here to see you."

Niles disconnected the call on his cell phone before it began ringing. "Please send him in." He put his cell phone back in its resting spot.

His office door opened and a tall man entered wearing a long trench coat. The man already had an envelope in hand.

Niles spoke up first. "Mr. Brenshot. I have a feeling that I know why you are here."

"You do?" The man had a deep voice.

"It's about that third case of wine, isn't it? You've come to serve me with papers. I find it hard to believe that after all of the business that I have given him that he wants our relationship to end in court."

"Doctor Crane, I hate to have to be the one to tell you this…" he held out the envelope.

"Are you? Are you full of remorse in delivering summons to be sued in court? How do you sleep at night?" Niles took a deep breath. "I'm sorry. You're just doing your job. I just have a lot going on lately. I hope this case isn't scheduled for three weeks from now."

"Doctor Crane!" the man raised his voice. "Doctor Niles Crane?"

"Yes, that's me. Let's make this legal and official. That's what you're best at, isn't it?"

"Doctor Crane, like I said, I hate to be the one to tell you this. Maris Crane has passed on. You are mentioned in her will. This is an invitation to attend the reading of her will."


	4. Chapter 4

_Daphne Moon… Would You Marry Me… Again by Patrick Councilor_

Niles didn't remember taking the envelope from Mr. Brenshot or Mr. Brenshot leaving. He didn't even recall sitting down at his desk. A tear streamed down this cheek and hit his desk. After all, he was married to the woman for fifteen years.

The inner calm seemed to bring him back to reality. "Dr. Crane, your next patient is here."

He responded, "Carol, could you come in here please." He took out his handkerchief and dried his face. When she entered, he informed her, "There has been a death in my family. Would you be so kind to refer all of my patients over to Dr. Nix for the next few days? I will be taking some time off."

"Oh my," she responded. "I'm so sorry Dr. Crane. I'll take care of that right away."

Niles took a deep breath after his secretary closed the door. He had to compose himself. He had to get home… get back to Daphne. He gathered his things and left.

A car horn broke him out of his daze as he swerved back into his own lane, just in time to avoid a collision. He pulled his car over to the side of the road. He couldn't park here, but he knew now that he was in no condition to drive. Taking a quick glance around, he found a parking structure and headed for it. Paid parking was never so welcomed.

He took to the streets on foot. He noted where he was. Café' Nervosa was just five blocks over. He called Daphne on his cell.

"Hello?"

"Daphne, could you meet with me?"

"Niles, what's wrong?" She could sense something was off. She could hear it in his voice.

"I need to see you… right now. Can you meet me at Café' Nervosa?"

It was obvious that her husband didn't want to talk about it over the phone. "Let me get David ready. I'll be there shortly."

"Do me a favor…"

"Anything."

"Please drive safe."

"I will. See you soon."

Niles beat Daphne there, but only by a few minutes. She found him sitting at a table off in the corner with his coffee. With David in tow, she hurried over to him. "Niles, are you okay?"

"It's Maris…"

"Oh bloody hell." Her voice had dropped.

"She's passed away."

Daphne's mouth dropped open and her eyes seemed to soften. She reached out and placed her hand on Niles'. "Oh my God Niles. I am sorry."

"She's gone Daphne."

"I am so sorry." She gave his hand a squeeze. "How did you find out?"

"Mr. Brenshot told me at my office." He handed Daphne the paper Mr. Brenshot had given him that he had been reading while walking the streets. "I'm in the will. The reading will be in three days."

She took it, but before looking at it, she stood, went over to him, and held him tight with David in her other arm. "I'm sorry my love." She sat back down and started to look over the paper.

Niles forced a smile. "When he first mentioned Maris' name, I almost asked, 'What does she want now?'"

Daphne put the paper down on the table. "We'll postpone the wedding."

"Absolutely not," he said firmly. "Maris has taken so much from me in the years I've known her. She will not be taking this away from us. I love you so much Daphne."

"I love you too, but I want our wedding to be happy and free of sorrow."

"It will be. You and David are the happiness in my life and I want to celebrate that with you."

"Are you certain that this is what you want?"

"Da-da," David spoke up.

Niles held out his arms out and Daphne handed him his son. He hugged David as a tear ran down his face. "I'm certain."


	5. Chapter 5

_Daphne Moon… Would You Marry Me… Again by Patrick Councilor_

Niles sat staring into the coy pond in the back yard of the house that he and Maris used to live. He dropped some more fish food into the water that he had purchased just before arriving. There were only a few coy left. The others must have died. The pond hadn't been taken care of for quite some time. He watched the tiny ripples dissipate across the water surface.

"Hey, there you are," Martin said as he approached him with Frasier.

Niles stood up. "Frasier, when did you get here?"

"I just flew in." He gave Niles a hug.

"Thank you for coming."

"How are you Niles?"

"Well, I'm taking it moment by moment."

"Daphne tells me that the wedding is still on schedule."

"Yes, she is quite the angel making most of the arrangements."

"I'll be here until after the wedding. I want you to know I am always here for you Niles."

"Thank you Frasier. That means a lot."

"What are you doing here, son?" Martin asked.

"I'm feeding the coy."

"No Niles." He stopped him. "What are you really doing here? Are you letting this ordeal get to you so much that you can't help plan the ceremony to renew your own vows? I mean, I'm a little worried about ya."

Niles looked back into the pond. "Well Dad, I am grieving. We were husband and wife for a decade and a half. But then again I guess something like this makes one think about one's own mortality. One moment it's 'another day, another dollar' and the next, you're gone."

"Sure son."

"It's times like these that will allow us to appreciate what we do have," Frasier said. "Time, thy name is sorrow, says the stricken heart of life, laid waste with wasting flame. Ere the change of things and thoughts requicken, time, thy name…"

"Algernon Swinburne," Niles said with a nod.

Frasier nodded.

Martin, then, broke the silence. "Well this place has gone to hell, uh?"

They looked around the back yard. The finely trimmed bushes and pampered lawn was uncared for for years.

"I suppose so," Niles remarked.

"What about the funeral?" Frasier asked.

"Oh," Niles sounded, "I did look into that. That was long before the lawyer brought me the reading of the will paperwork. It was a small service on her family's private island."

"I'm truly sorry Niles."

"It almost seems like yesterday. I remember her staring up at me each morning with that little exfoliated face. We would spend hours doing our own things on the weekend, yet sharing the living area. She would play her auto harp the entire afternoon. She loved that harp."

There was a noise coming from within the house. Then one of the windows opened and a female's voice yelled, "Who's out there?"

Niles announced to his father and brother, "It's Maris' parents. Let's go talk to them."

Martin hesitated. "Alright, but if they ask us inside, I don't want to go near any mirrors and if they come out, I don't want to stand next to the pond with them."

Niles and Frasier turned to look at him.

"Well, you know that Maris' mother doesn't have a reflection."


	6. Chapter 6

_Daphne Moon… Would You Marry Me… Again by Patrick Councilor_

"Who's out there in the back yard!" the voice traveled.

Niles, Frasier and Martin walked closer to the house. "It's Niles Crane and his family!" Niles called out.

"Who!"

"Mrs. Lang, it's me: Niles Crane!"

"Who are you? I don't know you!"

"Mrs. Lang, I know you know me!"

They could hear a male voice from inside the house. "Mel, invite them inside." A tall, gray haired, distinguished looking man unlocked and opened the back door. "Niles, come here. Come inside, will you?"

Niles led the way inside. The piano and furniture was still placed the way it was when Niles was last inside the house. Everything was just a bit dusty since no one had been living in it for years. Maris had been living on her family's private island since 2004 to avoid extradition of her murder charges.

Mr. gave then a half grin. "Dr. Niles Crane, what a pleasure it is to see you. What brings you out this way?"

"Commodore," Niles extended his hand and shook his ex-father-in-law's hand. "You remember my brother Frasier and Martin, my father."

"Of course, how are you gentlemen doing?" He shook hands with them.

"Fine, under the circumstances," Frasier replied.

"I just wanted to see the house," Niles answered the question. Holding up the plastic jar of fish food he added, "And feed the coy."

"Delightful," the man said. He turned to call up the stairs. "Mel, are you coming down."

But there was no answer. Truth be told, they would probably not see her on their visit. Melody Lang, (a name quite comical if spoken; it sounded like "Melody Lane") was much like her daughter. She kept to herself and avoided gatherings of any sort. She never did care for Niles. Even though he was a respected psychologist, she felt like he was never good enough for her daughter. During Niles and Maris' divorce, even though the facts were supplied, she still blamed Niles for it.

"Perhaps, given the situation, it's too painful for her to come down," Niles supplied an excuse for her.

"Balderdash! That woman up there is the most stubborn, ill-tempered, and self-centered person I know."

"I heard that," the voice echoed from upstairs.

"Then get your boney posterior down here!" The Commodore called back up. "I do apologize for shape this estate is in. No one has resided here for years." He reached out and shook Nile's hand again to emphasize his words, "I'm so sorry you have to go through this Niles."

Niles didn't know how to respond to that. Was he talking about Maris' death or dealing with Maris' mother?

"Well," Martin jumped in with both feet. "We'd better get running along."

"Nonsense," the Commodore said. "Please stay for a drink. Niles, would you be so kind… you know more where things are here. They have gone untouched when Maris moved."

Niles took a step toward the liquor cabinet, but stopped short when he noticed a figure at the top of the stairs. Mrs. Lang was as thin as a rail. Her gray hair was done up in a bee hive and wrapped in a scarf. The ruby red lip stick made her look even more pale than most could imagine possible. She was a short woman and the men watched her descend the stairs like watching a tree bug make its way down the bark of a large sycamore tree. Her arms were boney and frail.

"Niles Crane, what brings you here? Are you trying to run off with everything of Maris' that is not nailed to the foundation?"

"No ma'am," he said with a touch of nervousness. "I missed the funeral. Just here as a form of paying my last respects."

"Respect," her lips curled on the word. "Now there is something that you could have given my Maris more of…"

"Pipe down Mel," the Commodore demanded. "Niles and his family are here paying their respects." He turned to Niles. "I expect that you will be at the reading of the will tomorrow."

"Yes-sir." Niles seemed extremely tense being in the same room with Maris' mother.

"I'm so glad she put you in the will," the Commodore noted. "She sure put you through enough hell in the years you've spent with her."

"Walter Lang," Melody snapped. "That's our deceased daughter you're speaking so freely about."

"Yes, and if she's in the sound of my voice, she wouldn't be able to blame me one bit."

The boney lady turned and pointed her stick index finger at Niles. Her skin looked like dried cracked wood. "If it weren't for you, she'd never have been restricted to our private island."

"With all due respect, I nearly lent my antique crossbow to her for the women's arts festival recreation of 'The Martyrdom of St. Ursula by Atila the Hun'. Had I known she was going to use it as a weapon, I never would have loaned it to her."

"Get out of this house."

"Perhaps we should go," Frasier stumbled into the conversation.

"Can't blame you boys," the Commodore said as he shook their hands. "If I were you I would run like the wind and be pulling my car off of the property as the door closed behind me. It was a pleasure meeting you all. Sorry about Mel. This has obviously strengthened her worst attributes."

Niles shook his hand last. "Thank you Commodore."

"It was a pleasure seeing you again Niles."

The three of them scampered out of the back door and made their way pass the coy pond towards the side gate leading to their cars. "Faster!" Martin called out. "I think she's getting her broom to fly after us."


	7. Chapter 7

_Daphne Moon… Would You Marry Me… Again by Patrick Councilor_

"Daphne, I am so sorry that this has been taking over our planning time for the wedding," Niles told her as he held her hand while they sat on a bench outside the judge's chambers.

"It's alright. We'll have plenty of time for planning."

"I promise, I will make it up to you."

"You already have. The proposal was beautiful and soon this will be behind us and we can enjoy our wedding and honeymoon."

He held her hand tightly. "You are such an angel."

"What was that you mentioned: that their family secret is that they accrued their fortune from gunnies?"

"No, it's urinal cakes."

"Well, if things go sour in there, I might not be responsible for firing back at them."

That made Niles smile. "Everything will be okay."

Daphne pulled out the pamphlets for their honeymoon choices. "So, we have it narrowed down to Australia or Seychelles. What do you think?"

"Oh, I'm leaning toward…"

The bailiff opened the door to the judge's chamber. "You may come in now."

Daphne laced her fingers with Niles as they held hands on the way in. There was a long oak table with Maris' family on one side. Daphne and Niles sat on the other as they awaited the judge to come in and sit at the head of the table. There sat The Commodore, Melody, their first daughter Bree and her husband, and their, now, youngest daughter Carrisetta and her husband. Maris' sisters looked like oversized China dolls.

If looks could kill, it would be the looks the ladies of the Lang family were shooting at Niles.

The judge entered the room from a side door wearing his court robe. "Good afternoon everyone. I wish we were meeting for brighter terms, but we all know why we are here. I am Judge Briggs and I will be opening and reading the last rights and will of Maris (Lang) Crane. Dr. Niles Crane has requested that I skip to his mention in the will and asked to be dismissed thereafter."

"Just like a Crane," Melody snapped.

Daphne shot her a look. "Keep it up, ol' maid, and you'll feel my wrath," she thought to herself.

The Commodore held Melody's hand the entire time. "That would be fine with us." He gave Niles and Daphne a wink.

The judge broke the seal of the large envelope and took out several papers before reading, "I, Maris Crane, being of sound mind and body…I'm skipping through… Noted that this will was written and dated on the 6th of June 2006… Here it is… To my ex-husband, Niles Crane… I know being married to me was not the easiest experience and therefore I grant you first access to the house that we shared. You will have the next twenty-four hours. It is one of my final wishes that you have first claim to anything in the house that you wish. Afterwards, all items remaining in the house will become property of the Lang family."

"I want to contest this will," Mrs. Lang spoke out.

"Melody," the Commodore called out accusingly.

"He'll take that Glockenspiel clock that I adore. It's the one thing I wanted to remember my baby by."

The Commodore put his arm around his wife and gave her a half hug. He turned to the judge, "We will NOT contest the will."

The judge passed Niles a house key. "It goes on to read: In greatest appreciation for all that you have done for me, I request that the house be sold and that you be given the sum of two million, five hundred thousand dollars."

Niles swallowed hard. He and Daphne were well to do and he didn't really want the money. Maris and the Lang family owed him nothing.

"What?" Mrs. Lang cried out. "He's a two-bit therapist. What does he need with two and a half million dollars?"

Daphne's lips tightened together. It was all she could do to hold herself back. The Langs had just lost their daughter, but that was still no reason to attack her husband so.

The judge continued as if he was used to will reading outbursts of such. "She also has this letter for you." He handed Niles a sealed envelope with his name hand written on it.

"Thank you," Niles said.

The Commodore kept his wife in her seat, but she was still spouting off. "He's not getting that money!"

"That is all I have for you," the judge said. "We will be sending you a check once the house is liquidated."

Niles stood up instantly with his wife. It was already ugly and he wasn't about to stay and see it get worse.

"He's a damned idiot!" she screamed.

Something lit inside Daphne that Niles had only seen a few times in his life. The two of them were already facing the door, but Daphne turned around. "He's not going to FLUSH this money away. He's got the right to have his URINAL CAKE and eat it too!"

Melody's mouth dropped open and it stayed open. She even let out a little gasp. The family's secret was being aired out in that very room.

Daphne turned to the other family members in the room who were not so vocal. "I'm sorry."

Niles and Daphne exited into the hall quickly. "I'm sorry Niles. That didn't come out as well as I wanted it to."

He put his arm around her. "No my love, that was perfect."

"I shouldn't have lost me temper."

"That's okay. Did you see the Commodore's face when you said what you did?"

"No, not at all."

"He was smiling."


	8. Chapter 8

_Daphne Moon… Would You Marry Me… Again by Patrick Councilor_

Niles stood in the center of the living area of the house that he and Maris used to live. Frasier, Martin and Daphne patiently watched him pace back and forth as he looked over the contents of the room. Daphne held David in her arms.

"I don't think I want anything at all." He stopped short at the Glockenspiel. "Maris and I bought this on our honeymoon." He forced a little smile. "Makes me wonder if Mrs. Lang is wanting it. Perhaps, just to keep me from having it."

No one responded. They wanted to respect Niles' decisions.

Niles turned to Daphne. "Is there anything you want?"

Daphne shook her head. "Whatever you decide is fine."

He turned to his father and brother. "Dad, Frasier… is there anything you would like?"

"No son. We're here just to help you move anything you want."

Frasier hesitated. "Perhaps I could take a look at your wine collection."

"Frasier," Martin scolded.

"No, please. Anything you want. If you want that Steinway Baby Grand Piano, furniture or art, just say so, please. Fraiser, feel free to take any of the wine you wish."

Frasier got up and headed for the wine cellar.

"But," Niles added, "I went through that and took what I wanted during the divorce procedures."

Frasier sat back down. He knew that Niles would not have left any good wine behind.

Niles took a seat and pulled an envelope from his inside jacket pocket.

"What's that?" Martin asked.

"It's a letter from Maris," Niles said as he turned it over and over in his hands.

"Well, what does it say son?"

"I don't know Dad. I haven't opened it yet." He took in a deep breath and let it go. "I suppose I should open it." He stood and handed it to Daphne. "Daphne, would you be so kind as to read it out loud?"

Daphne looked a little surprised. "Sure." She took the envelope.

There were no secrets between Niles and Maris and Niles didn't want there to be.

She put David down on the floor.

"Momma, can I play?" David asked.

"Alright, but only in this room. Stay where I can see you." She opened the envelope and unfolded the letter. She cleared her throat and read, "My dearest Niles, being restricted on an island really gives time for one to reflect back upon one's life and wonder what might have been…"

Niles looked her way. "Go on, whatever she has to say, it can be said in front of my family."

"That's it. That's the entire letter."

"That's just like Maris to not finish a complete thought even in her last words to me."

"It ends with, 'You will always be my neechie'."

Niles shot her a look and all of the color drained from his face. He stumbled into the closest chair.

"What did she mean by that Niles?" she asked.

"Niles, are you okay?" Martin asked.

Niles took in a few deep breaths to compose himself. "Maris…" He tried to settle himself enough to talk. "She's alive!"

"What are you talking about Niles?" Daphne eagerly asked.

"Neechie is a code name. If Maris and I were ever at a function or event and she felt exhausted from her attempts of being entertaining, she would use the word Neechie, which meant that she was slipping out and that I would be able to find her at the closest department store."

"Oh my God," the words slipped from Frasier's lips.

"I don't understand." The color returned to Niles' face and it even went so far as to flush red two shades deeper. "Why would she do this to me? I can't believe what she put me and my family through." He caught Martin shooting him a look. "Dad, what is it? What was that look for?"

"Well, when I was on the force, we had a few rare cases where high profile fugitives would fake their own deaths to avoid prosecution. Maris has got to be back in the states by now."

"My God," Niles stammered. "Had she flown to Europe to her plastic surgeons, she would have had more work than usual and they wouldn't have even questioned it with all of the procedures she's had in the past." He started to hyperventilate.

"Take it easy Niles," Frasier insisted.

"It's a lot to take in all at once," Martin added.

Daphne grabbed him and gave him a well needed hug.

Niles took a seat.

"You alright Niles?" Martin asked.

"Yes… yes… I believe so."

"Good, 'cause I got some more news for you."

"What is it, Dad?"

"Her family's in on it."

"How do you know?"

"That crack the Commodore made about him being sorry the YOU had to go through this…"

"Yes, I did find that a bit strange at the time."

"Why would he say that if he was grieving too?"

A look came across Niles' face. He looked over at the Glockenspiel. He couldn't believe how Maris' mother could add so much to the pain.

"And I'm sorry Niles," Martin continued, "You can't keep the two and a half mil. It could easily look as a payoff for your silence for knowing she did this. If she was ever caught, you could do jail time as well."

Niles looked around as if he was looking for something to destroy. "The first time Maris does something nice… it's just another knife in the back."

"I'm sorry son."

"I've got to find her. I have to make certain she's alive." He looked to Daphne.

She nodded to him in understanding. She loved him and knew this is something that he had to do.

"Well, she wouldn't be in Seattle," Martin announced. "If she was smart, she wouldn't even step foot in Washington."

Niles looked up and off to the side as if it was suddenly all too clear to him. "I know where she is. She's in Dallas, home of the first Neiman Marcus."

Martin pointed a finger. "Now we didn't hear that."

"I've got to go to Dallas. I'll fly out there. I'll only be gone a day. Whether I find her or not, this will be the last day I ever waste on Maris."

Everyone headed for the door. Daphne scooped up David on the way. Niles was bringing up the rear, but stopped short. He walked back inside and stopped to pick up the Glockenspiel. He took it with him as he left.


	9. Chapter 9

_Daphne Moon… Would You Marry Me… Again by Patrick Councilor_

Daphne was home alone with David when the phone rang. "Hello?"

"Daphne."

"Niles, did you find Maris?"

"Yes, she was there. I'll tell you all about it when I see you."

"Are you at the airport? Do you need me to come get you?"

"No, but could you please meet me at Waterfall Garden Park?"

"Now?"

"Put an evening dress on. Bring David out here. I'll be waiting here for you. Don't worry about parking."

Daphne dressed up and did her hair up nice. She knew her husband and by the sound of his voice, he was planning something big.

When Daphne arrived at the corner where the waterfall park was, there were on-lookers looking into the park. The sun had just started to set. Two gentlemen in red sports coats and red bow ties approached her car. She rolled down the window just a crack to talk through it.

"Mrs. Crane?" one of them asked.

"Yes, that's me."

"Dr. Niles Crane hired us to valet your car."

"Oh, thank you."

One of them opened the door for her and the other was there to escort her into the park. He helped David out of the car. The park was roped off with an attendant there, who unlatched the rope to allow access for Daphne and David.

There were small tree lights in the trees and in an open canvas overhead that made it look like stars in the purple sky. David was so excited, he kept pointing out new views of them to his mother.

Niles was sitting at a table in the center of the park. The water falls behind him were cascading. David laughed when he noticed the waterfall. Niles was dressed in a black tux. He stood when they approached.

"Niles," Daphne said before giving him a kiss. "What do you have planned?"

"You will just have to wait and see." He pulled a chair back for her to sit. Once she did, Niles picked up David and gave him a kiss. "I missed you, my little man." He took a seat, still holding David. He made a gesture to their evening's maître d'. Normally, they don't rent out the park nor do they serve food here.

"Niles, tell me about your trip," she insisted.

"Well, I spent hours at the Neiman Marcus when a sales lady approached me. I didn't recognize her in the least, but it was Maris. She started crying. She never thought that she would be in the working class, not even incognito. I told her I was not taking her money and that she was on her own with this. I told her not to contact me for any reason. And that's all I want to say about the matter. I want to focus on you and David now."

The maître d' brought out their dinners. Niles put David in his seat.

"Oh my," Daphne said when she saw her plate presentation.

"Daphne, I want to thank you for supporting me through all of this."

"It was my pleasa."

"You are so incredible," he said with a smile.

They starting eating. David had chicken nuggets and fries while they ate poached salmon. A saxophone player came up and played softly by their table.

Niles put his fork down and took a sip of his wine. "Daphne, would you care to dance?"

"I'd love to."

They stood. Niles took her by the hand and led her into a near-by space to dance. He held her tenderly in his arms. "I love you so," he whispered to her.

"And I love you."

David grabbed them by the legs and tried to sway with them as they danced and it made them laugh.

"Daphne, I know I've already asked you this, but…" Niles went down on one knee and opened a ring box to reveal an exquisite wrap-around ring for her engagement ring. It had three red diamonds on each side of the band. "Daphne Moon… would you marry me… again?"

She took the ring from him and kissed him good when he stood back up. "Of course I will marry you… again… and again… and again." She hugged him so.

There were distant applause from the on-lookers from the other side of the rope at the edge of the park.

Niles had a little trouble talking, the hug was so tight. "We'll have to get the wrap-around attached to your engagement ring."

"Oh, I hate to be without my engagement ring. It won't feel right not having that next to my wedding band, but I can manage. I love you Niles Crane."

"And I love you."

After dinner and dancing in the park illuminated by tree lights, the three of them went on a horse carriage ride through downtown Seattle. Daphne and David snuggled into Niles.

"You still didn't answer me question," Daphne noted.

"Question? What question?"

"Seychelles or Australia?"

Niles smiled. "What do you think of Seychelles?"

"As long as you'll be there, I'll LOVE IT."

"You'll have a hard time getting rid of me."


	10. Chapter 10

_Daphne Moon… Would You Marry Me… Again by Patrick Councilor_

Apartment 1901 at Elliot Bay Towers was buzzing like a saw on a tight schedule at a lumber mill. It wasn't Frasier's apartment anymore. He would spend his vacation time and weekends back in Seattle, so he helped pay the rent while Martin and Ronee lived in Frasier's old apartment. That way, Frasier could stay in the comfort of his old apartment when he came to visit.

Daphne and the girls were in the study, Daphne's old bedroom, getting ready for a night out on the town.

Frasier and Martin were standing in the living room wearing their suits. "Where is Niles? I thought he'd be here by now," Martin commented.

"Now Dad, Niles is coming straight over from work. He'll be here."

"Where are we going to eat, anyway? I tell ya, I really liked that place we ate at last night for the dress rehearsal."

"That was the Olive Garden," Frasier snapped.

"What's wrong with the Olive Garden? I loved it."

"That is not where Niles chose to go. That was Daphne's idea. I think Niles would like to dine somewhere else for his 'non-bachelor' party. Tonight, we dine at Au Pied du Cochon."

"Well in my day, we just bought beer and hired a stripper."

"Dad, this is not a bachelor party. They are already married. Unfortunately others have a completely different view on tonight's festivities."

Just then, the front door flew open and Simon wobbled in as drunk as a skunk. "I just wanted to let everyone know that I have been checking out the prospects of strippers and entertainers of the adult profession throughout the entire Seattle urban area and have narrowed this party down to seventeen different locations. Niles will not be disappointed in his 'non-bachelor' 'WINK-WINK' party." He stammered toward the kitchen. "Fraza, You got any brewskis in the ol' fridgit air? Hey Stilts! Where are you?"

Michael, Stephen and Nigel were the next through the doors. Michael mumbled something that only the Moon family could understand and ended in waving his hands in the air making gestures. The Moon boys laughed.

The other five Moon boys trampled in, almost falling over the couch. Harry, Daphne's father, staggered in behind them. "Told you boys I could drink you under the table and then some."

"I have anticipated 'your lower-than-average' alcohol level," Frasier announced. "There are several six packs in the refrigerator.

Without another word, the Moons funneled into the kitchen to refuel.

"Frasier," Martin spoke up. "What if one of them decides to get behind the wheel?"

"It's all part of the plan Dad. I have everything under control."

"Hey Doc!" Bulldog was standing in the doorway. "The chariot awaits."

"Hey Bulldog, what are you doing here?" Martin went over to shake his hand.

Frasier announced to his father, "I rented a mini bus and hired Bulldog to be the official designated driver for the night." Frasier shook hands with Bulldog as well. "Thanks for your help. It's great seeing you again. The Moon boys are 'dehydrating' themselves and will be ready shortly"

"Doc, don't you mean 'hydrating'?"

"Alcohol dehydrates the system, but I am waiting on one more person to show before you leave, as you know."

Bulldog smiled from ear-to-ear. "Right Doc." He laughed. "I wouldn't miss this for the world."

There was another knock at the door and since he was so close, Bulldog answered it. It was Roz and Sean.

"Oh, hey Bulldog," she said, surprised that he was there.

"Hey Roz." He extended his hand to Sean. "Bulldog Briscoe."

"Sean Holstein." Sean noted as he shook his hand. "I used to listen to your show all the time."

Bulldog nodded. "Oh thanks, that's very kind of you."

Roz asked Frasier. "Where is Daphne? Is she ready?"

"She's in her old bedroom with the other ladies."

Roz headed back there without waiting for an official invitation.

"Sean, Roz tells me that you are a looking at getting into politics?" Frasier asked.

"It's a consideration. I believe I can make a true difference in this city. That is, if I could just overcome this one behavior that is troubling me."

"Oh, what is that?"

"I'm terrible at remembering names."

"Oh, that's not a big problem at all. I can recommend a few things that will set you on the right track. The first step is to repeat the person's name when it is given to you or when you meet them."

"I've tried that. Take last night for instance when I met Daphne's brothers at the dinner rehearsal. Now let me see if I can recall their names. There is Simon and Theodore…"

"No, sorry. Simon is correct, but I think you may have been thinking of The Chipmunks."

"Who?"

There was another wrap at the door. Frasier answered it. "Niles, we've been waiting for you."

"Is Daphne still here? You know I'm not supposed to see the bride before the wedding."

"Very funny. I think that only counts the first time you get married to the same person."

"You remember Sean and Bulldog."

"Yes, wonderful to see you again." He shook their hands. "Did Kenny and his wife show?"

"Yes, Kenny Daily and his wife are watching David and Alice at the Montana."

"Are Daphne's brothers here? Are they still planning hormone-driven bachelor hijinks?"

"Yes," Frasier answered. "But I have taken precautions against that. Why don't you go freshen up in my bathroom... rather Dad's bathroom? I'll send for you when the ladies have gone."

"Oh, well done Frasier. Good on you." He patted Frasier's shoulder before bounding back to Frasier's bedroom.

There was another knock at the front door just when Charlotte came out of the study to ask if Niles was here and that the ladies were ready to leave.

Frasier confirmed Niles had arrived. She went back to inform Daphne that Niles has indeed arrived. Frasier answered the door. "Noel, thank you for coming."

Noel Shempsky stepped inside. He was in a fine hand-woven suit.

Bulldog started laughing at him.

"Yes, laugh it up Skippy. You won't be getting a driver's tip from me tonight," Noel noted.

"Very funny," Bulldog snapped.

Frasier introduced Noel to Sean.

Daphne, her mother, Roz, Charlotte and Ronee came out of Daphne's old bedroom and started out the door. Roz pulled Sean aside to kiss him good-bye.

"Don't worry about Niles, Daphne," Frasier said calmly. "I have everything under control. You can count on me."

"Thank you Frasa. I can always count…" She stopped short to see Noel in a suit. "Oh, you don't see that every day."

Noel turned to Frasier. "Dr. Crane. I don't think I can pull this off."

"Noel, I have invested a lot of time… and booze for this plan to work. Just don't speak, be very neurotic and be sure to wipe off everything before touching it, especially your chair."

"Got it."

"They should just about be liquored up enough by now."

The ladies hurried Daphne out the door about the same time the Moon boys came back from draining the kitchen of any alcohol.

"Bulldog's here to drive us," Frasier announced to the Moons, "So we can drink until our hearts are content."

The Moons "Hooted" and hollered.

Frasier continued, "And the vehicle is rented, so if we must vomit, we do so outside the vehicle."

The Moons cheered and rushed out into the hall way.

"Come along Dad."

When Martin hobbled passed Frasier, he said, "I hope this plan of yours works."

Everyone, with the exception of Niles who was still in the apartment, waited patiently for the elevator to return from when the ladies used it to leave with Daphne. Finally, when the elevator arrived, Bulldog led the way into the elevator. The Moons crowded it.

"It looks like there's not enough room for all of us in the elevator," Frasier announced. He turned to Noel. "Niles, why don't you join them and the rest of us will catch up to you." He pushed Noel into the elevator. The Moons welcomed him with open arms.

"Stick with us Niles, we'll so you how to belt a few," one of the Moons said.

They cheered again.

With their arms around Noel, they started a verse of 'Roll Out The Barrel' as the elevator doors closed.

Frasier and Martin stood there beside Sean. Sean's mouth was open. That wasn't Niles. Sean thought he was losing him mind. He knew he was bad with names, but that was ridiculous. He just knew that he was getting worse.

"Oh Sean, I'm sorry." Frasier tried to explain, "You see…"

"No, don't try to explain." He started back-stepping toward the stairs. "I'm just going to go. I'll be alright. I just need to go home and lay down for a bit. You gentlemen go without me."

"Sean, wait."

But Sean had entered the stair case and was so head-strong on leaving that he was willing to take the 19 flights of stairs to get out of there.

"Nice going Fras," Martin said sarcastically. "You didn't even give the home team the game plan." He turned back toward the apartment to get Niles so they could go eat.

"Home team? Game plan? What does that mean? Is that some sort of code?"


	11. Chapter 11

_Daphne Moon… Would You Marry Me… Again by Patrick Councilor_

They had a good fire going in the fireplace of Frasier's old apartment. On this rare occasion, they had turned the couch and Martin's chair around for the night and sipped brandy from snifters as they watched the fire. They were the only ones in the apartment. That is, except for Eddie who was lying across Martin's lap. Martin was smoking a cigar.

The rain was coming down softly in a sedative calm. They had the balcony doors open to listen to the rain as they watched the fire.

"Thank you Frasier," Niles said as he stretched back on the couch. "That was a wonderful meal." He looked around. "Dad, you haven't changed the place much since Frasier lived here."

"Well, when you live somewhere for over ten years, you kinda get used to it. Ronee changed a few things… the bedrooms mostly." He took in some smoke from his cigar and blew it out. Eddie lifted his head to look at it and then laid right back down on Martin's lap. "Big day tomorrow son," Martin said. "How do you feel?"

"Strangely enough, I feel a sense of eagerness... nervousness. I don't know why. We're already married."

Frasier commented, "You and Daphne have something very special. Most people wouldn't get that excited about a second renewing of vows let alone the third."

"Thank you Frasier." Niles took another drink of brandy. "You know what? Isn't it fun how life takes you along the roads you must travel?"

"Niles, what I think you meant to say was, 'Isn't it funny how life takes you along'…" Frasier corrected.

"No, I didn't. I meant exactly that. Isn't it fun how life takes you along the roads you must travel?"

Martin and Frasier leaned back in their chairs and thought about that for a moment. Then the three of them toasted it.

"Out of my life, I only have two regrets." Niles said as he stared into the flames in the fireplace.

"Does one of them start with 'Maris'?" Martin asked.

It made Niles smile. "No. Oddly enough, I believe that my time with Maris was a place holder for my life with Daphne."

"One thing is for sure," Martin added. "When the planets align and everything falls into place, you know it was meant to be."

"That's true." Niles agreed.

"What were the disappointments?" Martin asked.

"One is that I just can't run down to Café Nervosa every day and have coffee with my brother anymore."

That made Frasier smile.

"The other is that mother couldn't be here with us."

Martin bowed his head for a moment or two in admiration of his first wife. He then raised his glass. "To Hester Crane."

The boys raised their glasses. "To Hester Crane." They drank to her.

Martin wiped a tear from his eye and got up out of his chair. "I don't know about you boys, but I'm about done with this brandy."

Eddie was forced to get down when Martin got up and when he jumped to the floor, he looked up at Martin as if to say, "What are you doing? I was so comfortable."

"You going for a beer?" Niles asked.

"You know it." When Martin returned with his can of beer, the three of them sat in silence as they watched the fire.

"You know," Niles said, "Maris said that she honestly wanted me to have that money. She said it was from the heart."

"Do you think she meant it?" Frasier asked.

"It doesn't matter, does it? I'm not going to jeopardize being taken away from Daphne and David by having any connections with Maris."

"What did you tell her?" Martin asked.

"I told her that I didn't believe her. She's never given me reason to believe she would do such an unselfish act."

"Well…I don't feel comfortable talking about Maris and particularly where she is," Martin said.

"Dad, it's okay. Maris is not working-class. She was probably working there waiting for me to respond to the clue she left in the note. She can't lift anything over three pounds and she hates being sociable. If she were to avoid being fired throughout the week, she would have already quit. It's not like she needed the money to survive. Her family will provide for her."

Martin gave a single nod of his head. He realized Maris was out of their lives for good.

Frasier got up to refill his glass. "More brandy Niles?"

"Why not switch to sherry?" Niles suggested, handing his glass to Frasier.

"Even better yet." He headed to get the sherry glasses out.

Niles stood. "Let's drink it out on the balcony and watch Seattle get more drenched than it already is." Niles suggested. "Most of the balcony is dry, so if the wind doesn't pick up, we will stay dry as well."

"Splendid idea Niles." Frasier poured the drinks.

The three of them walked out onto the balcony with drinks in hand.

"Thank you both so much for a wonderfully 'low-keyed' evening. This is perfect."

"Don't look at me. Frasier did all of this."

Niles lifted his glass to Frasier.

"It was my pleasure Niles."

Niles took a sip of sherry. "You know, I am one of the luckiest men in the world and tomorrow will be a great day to celebrate it."

They touched glasses and drank to that.

They watched the rain come down in an unbridled gentleness.


	12. Chapter 12

_Daphne Moon… Would You Marry Me… Again by Patrick Councilor_

The church had a beautiful swirled white and smoky-gray marbled floor. The pews were crafted in a majestic oak. The large windows where filled with different shades of blue: a light sky blue, an ocean blue, and a frosted ice blue. The soft light coming through them was incredible.

Niles and Frasier had come town the isle and stood at the brilliantly flower-cloaked alter with the priest behind them. On the other side of the steps stood Roz; the Maid of Honor. Alice, the flower girl stood beside her and David, the ring bearer, got tired of standing and sat down by his father's feet. They stood there, waiting for the harpist to start the wedding march. Niles was in a black tux-and-tails tuxedo and Frasier was in a tux without tails.

The Moon family and friends were on the left of the church and the Crane on the other. Nigel leaned over to Peter, "How does he bloody do that?"

"Do what?"

"Stand up there like he doesn't have four horses kickin' him in the noggin like we do?"

"Damn skippy. I feel like me head's coming off. That yank can really toss back a few. Don't ever mess with Niles Crane."

Up by the alter, Frasier could feel Niles' eagerness. The minutes seemed to stretch out. "Remember not to lock your knees," he reminded Niles so he wouldn't cut off his circulation and drop like a sack of potatoes. "By the way, Noel called this morning," he whispered. "He wants to get married."

"He does?" Niles whispered back.

"Yes. Apparently, he had so much fun being you last night, he wants to have another bachelor party."

Niles laughed and tried to play it off as a cough.

The harpist stopped playing and everyone in the church stood up. She started the wedding march. Daphne appeared at the end of the very long isle. She was dressed in a long-flowing, soft icing-blue strapless dress with long gloves that went up past her elbows. She put her arm through Martin's arm as they stood there for a moment.

"Thank you for asking me to do this," Martin told her.

"I am so glad I did. Officially, you are me father too now."

They started up the aisle.

Niles couldn't believe how beautiful she looked in that dress. It was funny how she could make his heart do summer-salts.

They stopped half way up the aisle and Martin handed Daphne off to her father. Martin gave her a kiss on the cheek and off he went make his way up the side of the church to take his seat next to Ronee.

Harry Moon was quite dapper in his suit as he proudly walked Daphne up the aisle. When they reached the alter, the priest asked, "Who gives this woman away in wedlock?"

Harry responded. "Her mother and I." He then kissed his daughter's cheek and put her hand into Niles. He went to stand next to his wife who was crying her eyes out. "Gert, will you stop cryin'? They're all-reaty' attached."

"I can't help it," she said. "This is so beautiful."

Daphne's eyes had tears in them when her father gave her hand to Niles. He looked longingly into her beautiful eyes and smiled to her before they turned to face the priest.

The ceremony began and when it came time for the vows, they had written their own… again.

Niles held both of her hands. "I, Niles Crane, do take thee, Daphne Moon as my wife. I vow to always love, respect and honor you as I always have. You are my comfort and joy. You are my soul mate. As God as my witness, I will cherish every moment we have together."

Tears filled Daphne's eyes. "I, Daphne Crane, do take you Niles Crane as my husband. I promise to love you to the end of days. I promise to be there for you always. I promise my fidelity, my friendship and my undying love."

"The rings please," the priest instructed.

"Now, Da-da?" David asked.

Niles laughed. "Yes David. Good job."

David pushed himself up from the step in front of the alter and picked up the red heart-shaped pillow what had a pink ribbon that tied the rings in place.

Frasier untied the bow and took the rings and handed them to Niles.

Niles gave his wedding band to Daphne and held onto hers.

The priest called out. "These rings symbolize the strength and bond of marriage. The rings are round. They have no end. And neither will your love for one another. Please place the rings on one another."

Niles tenderly took Daphne's hand and slid her wedding band with the wrap-around onto her finger.

Daphne placed Niles wedding band back in place on his hand.

"You may kiss the bride."

Niles didn't move. He looked longingly into her beautiful tear filled eyes. They didn't get to hear those words at their original wedding and Niles was holding onto the moment. He was noting every detail of her beauty. He would never forget this moment. He placed his right hand upon her cheek and slowly moved his lips into hers. Their lips gently met and the kiss took them in. Daphne wrapped her arms around him. The kiss was soft, yet filled with passion.

The priest cleared his throat. My goodness, the couple thought. Were they kissing that long?

They turned to face their guests.

The priest announced, "Ladies and Gentleman, with the strength of love that drew these two together, brought them in front of you today. I'd like to announce… Doctor and Mrs. Niles Crane."

Everyone applauded.

Niles raised his voice so Daphne could hear him over the applause. "How does it feel to be Mrs. Niles Crane?"

She smiled brightly. "Just as good as it did the first three times."

They headed into the aisle through the applauding guests.


	13. Chapter 13

_Daphne Moon… Would You Marry Me… Again by Patrick Councilor_

Seychelles was an incredible paradise both parallel in beauty and perfect weather. The bold rocks and beautifully green vegetation were a sight to behold. The white sand beach was warm on their toes and the water… the water was so clear, it looked as clean as a pool in one's backyard. For the entire week, the sky was a rich, vivid blue and the sporadic cumulus clouds looked like bails of wild cotton.

They had planted a large umbrella to cast over Niles while he lay on his towel. He's always been pale and doesn't tan easy. Daphne put sunblock all over him. Still, he wasn't taking any chances. Niles rented a sand dune buggy to take them out to a private section of the beach and Daphne packed a picnic basket for lunch which included a wonderful red wine. She moved her beach towel right next to Niles along with her pillow. She thought beach pillows were a bit silly at first, but was glad to use hers after Niles had insisted that they bring them. They lay next to each other and held hands.

"Would you like me to pour you some wine, Niles?"

"No, thank you my love. I'll have some with lunch."

"This is so beautiful. I don't think I ever want to leave."

"But…"

"But? What do you mean but?"

Niles lifted his sunglasses to look at her. "You know every time you say 'I don't think I ever want to leave', you conclude that you can't wait to get back to see David."

She smiled. "It's true. Can we call and talk to him tonight?"

"I know. I miss him awfully too, of course. And absolutely, we can call him. I truly don't think I could sleep if I didn't hear his voice every day."

She snuggled next to him. "We are so blessed."

"That we are, my beach bunny." He lifted her hand to kiss the back side of it.

"Why don't we go for a dip before lunch," she suggested.

"I think I would like to just lay here and enjoy the breeze, my love."

"Come take a dip with me."

"Perhaps later."

She thought for a moment and a devious look came over her face. "Niles."

"Yes dear," he said in a sleepy voice.

"I'm going to wear that honeymoon teddy to bed again tonight."

Niles looked over at her.

She continued. "You know how the corset and lace hugs me bosoms."

He slid his sunglasses down the bridge of his nose. "You know… perhaps a dip in the cold water would be ideal at this time."

She laughed and jumped up, using the umbrella pole as a support. It tilted a little exposing Niles to the sun.

"Oh, I'm going to get you." He jumped up and chased her to the water. He grabbed her, taking the both of them into the water.

When they came up, she wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed her lips into his. "I love you." She curled her legs up into his arms and he held her comfortably in the water.

"I love you too."

"Thank you so for this wonderful honeymoon."

"You helped make the decisions for it. You must take credit as well."

"But you were the one to ask me to marry you again."

"Yes, but you made most of the arrangements when I had to deal with work and… other things."

"Why do you love me so?" she asked as she looked deep into his eyes.

"I will always love you Daphne. When you're with me, I feel like things are real. When we're apart, I can't wait to get home to you to tell you about my day. When I'm with you, I feel like I can accomplish anything. When I look into your eyes, I know that I am home… no matter where we are."

"You are the dearest man."

They kissed and Niles let his legs fold underneath him. They went under the water, but they didn't stop kissing.


	14. Chapter 14

_Daphne Moon… Would You Marry Me… Again by Patrick Councilor_

Martin and Eddie sat at the dinner table. Martin was in one seat and Eddie in another. Covering the table were Niles and Daphne's wedding gifts. "Now Eddie, we need to dust off our detective skills. Now before you guess anything, use deductive reasoning. They're already married, so that would affect the types of gifts they got this time through." He picked up a gift and tilted it this way and that and lifted it up and down to determine the weight.

Eddie barked.

"No boy, it's too light and small to be a microwave."

Ronee came out of the bedroom. "Martin Crane, you better be arranging those gifts and not doing what I think you are doing."

Martin dropped it like it was hot. "A… yeah… that's exactly what I was doing: arranging the gifts. Eddie's my witness."

She put her hands on her hips. "Martin, that silly dog can't talk… and if he could I wouldn't trust a word he would say. You two would cover for each other all the time."

There was a knock at the door. Ronee went over to open it. It was Niles, Daphne and Frasier. Frasier had flown back out to pick them up at the airport and watch them open gifts.

Ronee hugged them. "How was the honeymoon? Or are you two too tired to talk about it? 'Wink wink'."

They laughed. "It was absolutely wonderful. Where's David?" She wasn't wasting any time.

Martin came over and hugged them both. "Ronee just put him down for his afternoon nap."

"Let's go take a peek at him Niles." She took him by the hand.

"Well, don't take too long," Martin urged. "I want to hear all about your trip."

"Alright Dad, we'll be right back." Niles said as Daphne lead him back to the bedroom.

Martin turned to Frasier. "Did you tell him yet?"

"Well Dad, I tried, but I didn't know how. I didn't want to spring this on them so quickly after they got back."

"Well you better do it and do it soon. I don't want him finding out before his family tells him."

"Right Dad. I know."

After several moments, they came back.

"Hey, there they are." Martin said with a little pep in his voice. "Come sit and tell us all about your trip." He took a seat in his favorite chair.

Niles and Daphne sat on the couch next to Ronee and Frasier took a seat at the dinner table. "It was wonderful, simply wonderful," Niles spoke up first. "The place was absolutely breathtaking."

"Gorgeous," Daphne added. She wiped a tear from her eye.

Niles noticed out of the corner of his eye. "Daphne, are you alright?"

"Just so happy. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to cry."

"Hey, that's okay," Martin tried to change the mood to keep her from crying. "Niles, why don't you and Daphne open a few gifts?"

"Great." Niles said. "That sounds great."

"Niles, don't get up," Frasier insisted. "I'll bring the gifts to you." He shot his father a look. It was the "What are you doing? I needed time to jump in here to tell them what they need to know" look.

Daphne asked Ronee for a pad of paper and a pen so she could make notes of who gave them what so that they could send 'thank you' cards later.

Ronee brought them to her.

The first gift was from Bulldog. Daphne asked Niles to open the gifts while she took notes. Niles open a set of coma sutra encyclopedias from Bulldog. Niles just stared at them. He couldn't believe that someone would buy this as a wedding gift. "Thanks… Bulldog." Niles said aloud in a puzzled manner.

Frasier brought another box. "This one's from Dad and Ronee."

"Oh, open that Niles," Martin said. "I think you'll like what we got ya."

Niles opened it to find two thick mink blankets. "Wow Dad and Ronee, thanks."

They opened all of the gifts. Frasier got them a sandwich press and a case of Niles' favorite wine, (he got a discount from Raphael. It was the third case that Niles hadn't ordered). Roz, Sean and Alice got them a toaster oven.

"Niles," both Frasier and Daphne called out together.

"I'm sorry Daphne, you go first," Frasier humbly suggested.

"No, Frasa, you can go."

Frasier couldn't wait any longer.

Martin re-adjusted in his chair. He knew what was coming.

"Niles, there's one more gift." Frasier pulled it from his jacket pocket and slowly handed it to Niles.

Niles took the envelope and hung his head when he recognized the hand writing. "It's from Maris," he announced.

Daphne took a deep breath and subconsciously held it for several moments. "She was at our reception… maybe even our very own wedding?" She started to get outraged.

Martin jumped in to possibly avoid bloodshed from anyone in arm's reach of Daphne. "She hand delivered it while you were on your honeymoon."

Frasier put his index finger in the air. "Now Niles, before you open that, I think you should see something." He got up and went over to the shelves by the phone. He returned to hand him Tuesday's newspaper.

Niles took one look at it and stood up. His mouth went dry and his heart skipped a few beats. He dropped the envelope of Maris'.

"Niles what is it?" Daphne stood up next to him to look at the newspaper. On the front cover, it was a picture of Maris being taken away in handcuffs.

Niles swallowed hard. "It says here that Maris Crane telephoned police and turned herself in. Mrs. Crane, previously married to local psychologist, Doctor Niles Crane, claims to have undergone plastic surgery after faking her own death to avoid charges of jumping bail several years ago to avoid being charged with murderof Argentine polo star Esteban de Rojo." He went on to add, "It says here that she is facing 6 to 10 years for jumping bail and will still need to stand trial for murder. Positive identification is pending tests to confirm that she is who she says she is."

"Oh my God, Niles." Daphne said.

Niles looked down at the envelope down at his feet. He dropped the newspaper on the coffee table and picked up the envelope to opened it. It was a simple note that read, "My intentions for you to have the money, without attachments, were honest." That's all it read. Behind the note was a check for 2.5 million dollars.

"It's a check for two and a half million." He hesitated in silence. "I can't believe this. I can't believe she turned herself in." He stood there dumbfounded.

Daphne put her arm around Niles. "Niles, are you alright?"

Niles took a moment to nod his head. "Yes. I'm fine." He turned to her. "Are you okay?"

"Niles, I think we need to talk."

He slowly took in a long slow breath. A conversation that starts like that cause red flags to go up. "I'm so sorry about this, I didn't want her to intrude on our lives any further."

"Niles, I hate to tell you like this…" Tears filled her eyes. "And I didn't want it to overshadow our honeymoon. Before we got remarried, I found out…"

"What is it Daphne?" he asked.

"I'm pregnant."

"Oh my God," he held her firmly. "I love you so much."

"And I love you."

Martin, Frasier and Ronee congratulated them.

Daphne asked Niles, "Are you ready to be a father again?"

He kissed her slowly. "That's a silly question. Yes, I am. I truly am."

~ FIN ~

Author's Note: I wish to thank you all for the wonderful reviews that helped me move this story along. Especially Kristen, crazysockmonkeys, BaronessBlixen, and leighann.

HUGE, HUGE, HUGE THANKS to Andrea (iloveromance) for her kind words and for dedicating her 300th story to me. That jump started me back into writing fanfiction.

God Bless you all. You all make my stories worth writing.


End file.
